


Sex buddies gone wrong.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [19]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, sex between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshot.</p><p>Day 19</p><p>Maura and Jane have sex, they have sex a lot...only it's of a friends with benefits kind of situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex buddies gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saying Jane and Maura have been doing this for 3 years or more (on and off).  
> So this is set any time between season 2 and 3, assuming that they knew each other for a year before the pilot.

Maura and Jane are making out in Maura's bed.

Jane puts her palm on the front of Maura's knickers.

Maura pulls away and Jane removes her hand.

 

"I can't"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No I...we said we'd stop when it gets too much."

"You want to stop?" asks Jane

"No, but I have to because it's...hurting me."

"I hurt you...I'm sorry." replies Jane

"No, the situation."

"Ok, if I wasn't confused at the beginning of this conversation I certainly am now."

 

Maura gets off the bed turning her back to Jane.

 

"Maura what's wrong...did you meet someone, is that why you want to stop?"

 

Maura turns to face Jane.

 

"There's noone else."

"What's going on then?"

 

Maura sighs sitting back on the bed.

 

"The sex...it's not enough for me any more."

"What do you mean?" replies Jane

"I'm falling in love with you."

 

Jane gets on top of Maura pushing her down on the bed.

She interlinks their hands above Maura's head.

Maura turns her head to the side as Jane starts kissing her neck.

 

"Maura look at me."

 

Maura shakes her head.

Jane puts one hand on Maura's cheek and turns her to face her.

Jane kisses Maura, Jane's tongue enters Maura's.

 

"mmmm"

"I love you too."

"Really?" replies Maura

 

Jane gets off Maura sitting on the bed beside her.

 

"Are you kidding...you're beautiful and...super super smart. I couldn't believe my luck, you're way out of my league."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I feel the same about you."

 

Jane kisses Maura resting her forehead on Maura's and kissing her again.

Jane pulls away taking Maura's hand.

 

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Maura, I've wanted you since I met you?" replies Jane

 

Jane kisses their interlinked hands.

 

"Why do you think I'm always over here...I mean the sex is...wow but I'm always over here because I want to be with you."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I want you, too"

 

Jane gets on top of Maura again interlinking their hands above Maura's head.

Jane tongue enters Maura's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I do have few more ideas in me (as long as there's 11 more).  
> Who knows, like right now I don't have any idea what I'm going to write  
> for 2 days time (because I have a vague idea about tomorrow).  
> It's just worked out that way. The story for 2 days time is determined on what happens  
> tomorrow.


End file.
